To prevent occurrence of severe systemic toxicity, indocyanine green is injected into the patient's carotid vein immediately prior to the start of chemotherapy and is quantitated as a means of predicting drug removal by a simultaneously operated hemodialysis process. A spectrophotometric method was used for the quantitation of indocyanine green in plasma, using absorbance at 802 nm ( =802). The method was evaluated for sensitivity (1.0 ug/m1) and reproductibility (7%) and was found adequate for the planned clinical application. The dose of cisplatinum will be 220 Mg/m2 for each cycle of treatment with the hemodialysis process expected to remove about 70% of this dose.